Forum talk:Admin Voting Station
So, voting ended yesterday night. Do we delete the forums now? I told B6 that if they would go, they'd be gone by now. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:21, 24 August 2008 (UTC) '09 names meaning things in Latin Should we allow them in the trivia sections? I think we should only if the meaning of the word seems to have anything to do with the character/place/whatever. For example, if Gresh would mean "good", then I'd allow it, but if Tuma would mean noble, I'd not. What do you think? ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 09:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Well that is the rule we have been using through out the history of this wiki really. I see no reason to change that rule now so yes, I agree with you. :Well, I can't find it. So, if there ever was such a rule, it was never written down – but it would be good if it was now. However, to make that decision, most of the admins would have to agree. So, it Kazi22 or MG agrees, I believe we can add it to the rules. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 17:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) New skin Look here and here(Please note that I have altered the look of the skin at moment the image was taken). ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 19:05, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Brickshelf seems to not be working or something. It said "Server not found." The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) No offense, but a new skin would look better here the old version just looks too plain for me. Who knows maybe it just might attract more users. Thoughts? Cheers Kazitan----- Talk :If I could see it... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Go to the voting page, there is an updated version there. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 07:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Well... The story has moved to Bara Magna, so why don't we try brick to symbolize sand? :I guess it's fine. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] I was thinking the same thing maybe with the gold Ignika in the background or something. Of course, just sand would work for me but like I say, it really doesn't matter I just feel we need some new skin. Make the place look colorful. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk :What do you mean, in the page background? Sorry, I'm really having trouble understanding what you mean... ' •' Hammerise(talk) 22:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nice... pwns the bs01 skins. YA HEAR THAT SWERT!!! YOUR SKINS GOT PWNED!!! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Me thinks we haz a result... ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 19:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Look here on how to put the skin into action. ' •' Hammerise(talk) 21:49, 6 August 2009 (UTC) New Logo I believe that this time we should ask the community because some of us may vote for it and like it but that doesn't mean that the community will though. This time they should have a say in things. Thoughts? Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk :Exactly. And it seems like there will be a community vote. Three of Six have voted. All of the voted "B". ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 18:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC) 4 out of 6 now. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk 2010-related content OK, we clearly have a decision. Should I put in the site notice that it's allowed in December? Mata Nui 17:20, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I would say go ahead being as information tends to pop out kind of early. Of course we have to see what the other administrators say about it but I would post it though. Kazi Jackson----- Stop Your PRESSURE! :Done! Mata Nui 12:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Remove my name You forgot to remove my name, I am no longer an admin. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Mata Nui 13:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC)